My Sacrifice
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Prequel to Finding Home and Forever Home. It's about when Prue and her sisters first enter foster care and their journey/what their lives were like growing up. Warning: physical and sexual abuse included in some chapters. - Discontinued -
1. Chapter 1

It's March 5, 1978, seven year old Prue is sitting in a social worker's office while holding her sleeping seven month old sister Paige in her arms. Her four year old sister Piper and two year old sister Phoebe are sitting on either side of her. It was the worst night ever. Just two hours ago, the only family that the Halliwell sisters had left had died.

\- 2 hours ago -

_Piper hears a thud coming from up the stairs. She walks to the steps and finds her grandmother unconscious at the bottom of them. The stairs lead to the attic. 'What was Grams doing up there?' Piper thought 'She always told us that it was locked.'_

_"Grams?" Piper said as she shook her grandmother to try and wake her up. "Grams!"_

_Prue walks toward the stairs when she hears Piper yell._

_"Piper, you have to be quiet. I just got Paiger and Pheebs to sleep." Prue warned. Then she saw the worry and tears forming in her little sister's eyes, "Pipa, what's wrong?'_

_"I…I….Grams. Prue, she won't wake up." Piper started to cry "I tried. I shook her, but she won't wake up."_

_Prue nodded, "Okay. I'll call 911."_

\- End of flashback -

"Prudence." The social worker, Vincent Williams said to get her attention

Prue shook her head, "Prue. I prefer Prue. My Grams only called me Prudence when I was in trouble."

Vincent nodded, "Okay Prue. Well I've found a home willing to take all four of you."

"That's good." Prue replied as she held a sleeping Paige close to her "Because I won't leave my sisters."

"Alright let's go." Vincent prodded

Prue nodded as she stood up carrying a sleeping Paige, while Piper held little Phoebe's hand as they followed behind their social worker to a van.

Vincent drove the Halliwell sisters to their foster home. Upon arriving, Vincent escorted the sisters to the doorstep and knocked on the front door.

Two middle aged man answered the door and with friendly smiles. One of them introduced themselves, "Hi I'm Alec Hutton, and this is my husband Jasper." Then he looked at the four little girls, "And you must be Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige."

Prue nodded and whispered, "Yeah. Shh…Paige is asleep."

"Want me to take her for you?" Alec offered noticing how big the baby looked in the child's arms.

Prue shook her head, "No. I've got her."

"Okay. Well come in, come in." Jasper told the girls

Prue ushered Piper and Phoebe inside and then walked in behind them.

"Thanks for taking them on such short notice." Vincent said to Alec and Jasper

Alec smiled and gave a nod, "Of course. You're welcome."

"It's really no problem." Jasper added "That's why we signed up to foster."

The next morning, Alec and Jasper woke up. When they headed downstairs, they found Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sitting around the table with Paige sitting on Prue's lap. Prue, and Piper, were eating scrambled eggs, Prue was feeding Paige a bottle, and Phoebe was eating a little bit of scrambled eggs with some fruit.

"Good morning girls." Jasper greeted while Alec stood in shock

"Did you cook, Prue?" Alec wondered

Prue looked at him, "Yeah. I did. Piper helped me." She spoke so nonchalantly like it was no big deal. She added, "Well more like she told me what to do. She was more of Gram's helper in the kitchen then I was." She thought, 'I was more like the little mother tasked with watching and caring for Phoebe and Paige.'.

"You didn't have to do that." Jasper told her "You could have woken us. One of us would have made breakfast."

"It's fine. I didn't mind. My siblings needed to eat and I didn't want to bother you." Prue stated

Alec nodded, "Okay. Well here you you don't have to cook. Jasper and I will cook for you and your sisters. It's no bother for us. That's what we are here for. To take care of you and your sisters."

"Okay." Prue replied with a small nod. She had no intention of letting them cook for her or her sisters. She didn't know them, and she certainly didn't trust them.

Phoebe tries to climb down from the chair and then Jasper helps her down. She starts to cry and then reaches for Prue.

"Mama! Mama!" Phoebe cried "Where Grams?"

"Grams is in heaven, Pheebs. She's with Mommy." Prue replied as she handed Paige to Piper and then picked up Phoebe, who stopped crying instantly.

Later that day, after lunch when Phoebe and Paige are napping, Piper is talking with Prue.

"I miss Grams." Piper admitted

"I miss her too, but right now we need to figure out how to get out of here. We need to go back to the manor." Prue explained

Piper frowned, "But I like it here. Alec and Jasper are nice. I want to stay. They could be our daddies."

"They aren't our family, Pipa." Prue stated "Grams is gone. Mama's been gone for six months, and dad we haven't seen in a year. It's just us now. Grams would want me to take care of you, Phoebe, and Paige. She'd want us to live in the manor."

Piper nodded, "Okay Prue." She trusted Prue and would listen to Prue. After all Prue was the oldest. She was the big sister. The second mother.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, despite all of Prue's best efforts escaping Alec and Jasper's home wasn't easy. The two men were super alert, even at night, they woke up from the smallest little peep. Prue couldn't even manage to get them to send her and her siblings away. They two men seemed determined to not give up on Prue and her sisters which only made Prue more determined. But the men still haven't given up. In fact, Prue and her sisters are sitting in the living room with Alec and Jasper, who have called a family meeting.

"Prue, you can't keep up this behavior. I know you just lost your grandmother, but you have to at least make an effort to be better." Alec told the girl

"What are you going to do? Send me away?" Prue wondered

Jasper shook his head, "No, we're not giving up on you, but your sisters look up to you. What kind of example do you want to be for them?"

"I'm teaching my sisters who their true family is. They'll see the truth when you give up on us and I'm still with them. I will never leave my sisters, because I'm their family." Prue explained "True family is by blood."

Alec nodded, "Okay. We understand how you feel and how you are thinking, but we aren't going to give you up, Prue. We are giving up on you, or Piper, or Phoebe, or Paige."

"But I want you to. Why can't you do that for me? Please." Prue begged

"I'm sorry, Prue. We can't do that." Jasper stated

Prue huffed, "Fine." Then she got up from the couch, picked up Paige from Piper's lap, and took Phoebe's hand, "Come on, Pheebs. We're going upstairs to pack. I have a plan to get us out of here."

"Kay Mama." Phoebe said as she held her big sister's hand.

Piper looks at Alec and Jasper, "Prue doesn't like men ever since our daddy left us last year. She's so angry at him."

"That's understandable, Piper, but we're not giving up on Prue. Or you, Phoebe, or Paige. We want to adopt the four of you." Alec informed

Piper gave a nod with a small smile, "I'd like that, Alec. You and Jasper are nice."

"Piper!" Prue yelled from upstairs

"I have to go." Piper said to Alec and Jasper before running upstairs to meet her big sister.

Jasper sighed as he turned to Alec, "Well that went well."

"It's going to take a while with Prue. She's more guarded and damaged then we thought." Alec admitted

"We'll get through to her eventually. It's all about consistency." Jasper responded

Meanwhile upstairs, Prue had laid Paige down on a play mat to play and Phoebe had sat down to play with her baby sister. She played peek-a-boo with Paige.

Prue took the prepaid phone that their social worker gave her out of her backpack and handed it to Piper, "Our social worker Vincent is on speed dial one. I want you to call him and tell him that last night one of our foster fathers came into your room and touched you."

"No!" Piper exclaimed "I can't and I won't, Prue. Alec and Jasper have been nothing but nice to us. They said that they want to adopt us."

"Piper, make the call now. Otherwise we'll never see the manor again. Do you want that?" Prue wondered

Piper shrugged, "Who cares about the manor? It's not home, Prue. Grams is gone."

"But the memories aren't, Piper. Now call Vincent and tell him what I told you." Prue ordered

Piper sighed, "Fine, but I don't like it." She opened the prepaid flip phone and pressed one. Soon the phone rang.

"Hello?" Vincent answered

"Hi, this is Piper Halliwell." Piper spoke nervously "Um last night…." She looked over at Prue, who was nodding, "Last night my foster daddy came into my room and touched me."

"Hmm…Okay well I believe you, but I find it a little strange since Alec and Jasper have had placements in the past without incident." Vincent explained

Piper sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't tell a lie. Prue made me tell you this. She wants to leave, but I like it here. Alec and Jasper are nice."

Prue huffs and snatches the phone from Piper, "Get us out of here! I want to go home!"

"I'm sorry, Prue, but Alec and Jasper's home is your home now." Vincent stated "You might as well get used to it."

"Fine." Prue seethed before hanging up the phone. She glared at Piper, "Why couldn't you do what I asked?"

Piper looked down, "I'm sorry, Prue, but Grams said lying is bad."

Prue sighed and then hugged her sister, "You're right, Pipa, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Mama! I go pee and poop." Phoebe exclaimed

Prue breathed out as she picked up Phoebe to change her diaper, "I really have to potty train you. Grams was going to do it, but…." She trailed off.

"I miss Grams." Phoebe said

"I miss her too." Prue admitted as she finished changing Phoebe's diaper. She set Phoebe back on the ground, "There. All clean, Pheebs. Now go play with Paige."

Phoebe smiled and nodded, "Okay mama." Then she stuck her two middle fingers in her mouth to suck on them."

"Stop sucking your fingers, Phoebe." Prue demanded

Phoebe listened and then played with Paige. She tickled Paige's belly gently.

Piper sat down on the bed, "Why did Grams leave us, Prue? Why did she die?"

"I don't know, Piper." Prue replied "Why was she coming down from the attic when it's always locked? That's what we have to figure out. That's why I want to get back to the manor. I need to find out what is in that attic."

Piper nodded, "Okay Prue. I'll help you, but I won't lie or say anything bad about Alec or Jasper."

"Thank you, Piper." Prue smiled gratefully.

"I love you, Prue." Piper responded

Prue gave a nod and a smile, "Yeah. Ditto."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

May 10, 1978

Within a couple of months, Prue and her sisters: Piper, Phoebe, and nine month old Paige were on their way to a new foster home. Prue had gotten her wish to leave the home of Alec and Jasper Hutton, but she didn't end up being able to go back to the manor like she had hoped. Now she feared that they'd never get back to the manor, and ultimately find out what was in the attic and why their Grams had gone up there.

The four sisters are entering the home of Kelvin Lowe and Gina Lowe. The first couple of days with Kelvin and Gina were okay. The couple was nice, but soon they weren't so nice. That was when Prue realized that their niceness was all a facade.

On the third day with Kelvin and Gina, Prue was woken up to the sound of Piper screaming and Phoebe and Paige crying.

"Get back here, you stupid child!" Gina yelled at Piper, "I wasn't done with you yet!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me again." Piper cried

"It's your own fault. If you were smarter, I wouldn't have to punish you." Gina told the kid

Prue jumped out of bed and ran downstairs where she saw Gina chasing Piper while holding a wooden spoon in her hand. Prue saw red marks on Piper and tears running down the girll's cheeks. She fumed and went crazy. She got in between Piper and Gina. She started hitting and punching and kicking Gina.

"You. Hit. My. Sister." Prue screamed at the woman.

Gina grabbed Prue by the hair and yanked it, "Don't hit me, little girl. I can make your life hell. I could tell your social worker that you're manic and that you are a danger to your siblings and then you will never see your sisters again."

"Please don't do that." Prue cried as she pleaded and begged, "I'll do whatever you want, but don't take my sisters from me."

"Go stand in the corner. Face the wall." Gina ordered.

Prue nodded, then ran to the corner, and faced the wall. She felt Gina pull down her pants and her underwear. She felt the cold, breezy air on her bottom and then she felt a stinging slap on her butt. Gina had hit her with the wooden spoon.

While Gina was preoccupied with Prue, Piper picked up Paige and then motioned to Phoebe to follow her as she headed upstairs. Piper locked herself in the bathroom with Phoebe and Paige. She tried to calm them down, but with Gina yelling at and hitting Prue her efforts were all basically pointless. The noise was upsetting to Paige's ears, and Phoebe was just scared.

"Bend down. Hands on your ankles." Gina told Prue

Prue obeyed and then she felt Gina hit her with the wooden spoon again and again.

"You're nothing! Did you hear me?! Nothing! No one will ever want you." Gina yelled at Prue as she hit her again and again. It felt like it went on forever. Prue fought back her tears and the urge to cry. She didn't want to upset her sisters anymore than they already were, especially Phoebe and Paige, who were crying bloody murder.

Once Gina had finished with Prue, she dropped the wooden spoon, and then lifted the girl's pants and underwear back onto her sore bottom.

"Now go upstairs and shut your sisters up before I punish them too." Gina commanded

Prue sniffled and gave a nod, "Yes ma'am." Then she ran upstairs, knocked on the bathroom door, and announced to Piper that it was safe to open the door.

Piper unlocked the bathroom door after realizing that it was her older sister. Prue walked into the bathroom, picked up Phoebe, and then sat down next to Piper.

"Mama!" Phoebe cried into Prue's neck as she wrapped her arms around Prue. Then she stuck her two middle fingers in her mouth.

Paige crawled over to Prue, laid her head on Prue's lap, and then stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"I'm sorry that Gina hurt you, little sis." Prue apologized to Piper, "She won't bother you again. I'm going to get us out of here."

Piper nodded, "It's okay, Prue. And I know you will."

"No. It's not okay, Pipa. From now on I promise to put you, Phoebe, and Paige first." Prue assured

"Okay Prue." Piper replied. She smiled as she looked down at Paige. She whispered, "She's asleep."

Prue smiled, "I think Phoebe is asleep too, but I can't see her face."

Piper gave a nod as she smiled softly. She took a breath, "Prue, do you miss Alec and Jasper?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize that their home was so good." Prue stated "Next time we get a good home like there's I will do everything to make sure they keep us." Little did Prue know that it would be six years before she and her sister got another home like their first foster home. Little did Prue know that their trials were just beginning, and they would get a lot worse before they got better.

"Okay. I love you, Prue." Piper said

Prue nodded, "Yeah. You too, Pipa."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

May 24, 1978

A couple weeks later when Prue returns to her foster home from school. She hadn't wanted to leave that morning, because she was scared that Gina would hurt one of her sisters again. Prue opened the door hoping that all would be okay, but everything was far from okay. Piper was on the floor trying to change an crying Paige's diaper, and Phoebe was running around naked.

"What the hell happened?" Prue asked

"She left, Prue. She just left." Piper replied. She was exhausted from trying to take care of a baby and a toddler all day.

Prue nodded, "Oh I'm so sorry, Pipa." She wasn't apologizing because she was sorry that Gina was gone. She was apologizing for not being there to help her younger sister with Phoebe and Paige.

"Paige is tired and hasn't taken a nap. She won't stop crying." Piper complained. This was unusual for Paige. She was normally a really easy baby. It was Phoebe that was the tough one, especially since she really only listened to Prue.

"I'll deal with Paige." Prue said as she put her backpack down and sat down to finish changing Paige's diaper. "Why's Phoebe so hyper?"

Piper sighed, "Gina gave her a chocolate bar. She said Phoebe was a good girl so she got chocolate."

Prue pursed her lips and swallowed before she spoke, "Did….did she hit you?"

"No, she didn't. I promise." Piper assured her sister

Prue nodded, "Okay." After she finished changing Paige's diaper, she picked up the nine month old and cradled her, "Shh..it's okay, Paiger. It's okay. You're okay, now. Mama Prue's here." Paige relaxed in Prue's arms and started to fall asleep.

"Can you try to calm Phoebe down and put some clothes on her?" Prue whispered to Piper

Piper nodded as she chased after Phoebe, "Phoebe, get back here." She spoke softly so she didn't wake up Paige.

Phoebe kept running as she laughed and giggled.

"Phoebe Gracelynn, stop running now. You have to put on clothes." Piper told her sister in a hushed tone.

"No. I like naked." Phoebe said as she continued running.

Prue stood up from the floor and then headed upstairs. She laid Paige down in their room in the pack in play and then returned downstairs.

"I'll get Phoebe." Prue informed Piper "You can go upstairs and relax."

Piper gave a nod as she yawned, "Okay sissy." She trudged up the stairs tiredly.

Prue didn't even bother chasing Phoebe. She'd learned from the way her mother and grams had parented that chasing a toddler in this instance would only encourage them more.

"Phoebe Gracelynn Halliwell." Prue called out Phoebe's full name "Come here right now."

Phoebe knew she was in trouble. She ran over to Prue, "Hi mama. I'm sorry."

Prue picked up Phoebe, "I forgive you, but next time Piper tells you to do something you need to do it. You need to listen to her now like you do with me. We don't have Grams anymore. Piper and I are in charge of you and Paige."

"Okay mama." Phoebe responded

"Alright let's go get some clothes on you and then you'll stay upstairs with Piper while I get you some warm milk so you'll take a nap." Prue explained as she headed upstairs.

A couple hours later, Prue and Piper are sleeping as well as Phoebe and Paige. Kelvin walks in the front door as he returns home from work. He furrowed his eyebrows confused as to why the house is so quiet.

"Gina? Girls?" Kelvin called "Where is everyone?" He headed towards the kitchen to find food when he saw a note from his wife on the kitchen counter. The note read: 'If you don't get rid of those ungrateful, disrespectful brats. Especially Piper. She's the worst of them all. Phoebe is a good little girl. Paige cries a lot, but she's just a baby. Anyways I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. I can't stand them anymore. If you get rid of them, call me. If not, then don't bother. Signed, Gina.' He sighed and then headed upstairs.

"Prudence! Piper! Phoebe!" Kelvin yelled as he walked into their bedroom.

Prue and Piper rubbed their eyes as they woke up and sat up on the bed. Paige cried from the pack n' play.

"Mama!" Phoebe cried as she reached for Prue.

Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe as she looked at Kelvin, "What is it?"

"Line up!" Kelvin ordered as he slid off his belt.

Prue stood up and placed Phoebe back on the bed. Piper got down from the bed and stood next to Prue.

"Please sir, hit me. Don't hit my sister." Prue begged.

Kelvin ignored Prue and hit her bottom with his belt. Then he moved and hit Piper.

"Ow!" Piper cried

"Shut up! It's your fault that my wife left me." Kelvin yelled at Piper as he hit her again and again.

Prue counted how many times that Kelvin hit Piper. She yelled, "Stop! Stop hitting my sister!"

Kelvin turned and hit Prue a few times, "You don't tell me to stop. You keep your mouth shut." Then he turned back to Piper and hit her again. He stopped when he got to twenty.

"Get out of my sight!" Kelvin told the sniffling Piper and then he turned back to Prue. He hit her ten times with the belt. "I'm calling your social worker to take you brats away."

"Good. I hate you and your bitch wife." Prue spat

Kelvin grabbed her arm, "What did you say about my wife?" He stripped her clothes off and then dragged her into the bathroom. He grabbed a bar of soap, "Open. Open!"

Prue reluctantly opened her mouth and Kelvin shoved the bar of soap in. He pushed her chin up to force her to bite down on the soap. Kelvin turned Prue around so that her butt was facing him and he started hitting her again with the belt.

"If you drop that bar of soap, I swear I will blend the soap with water and make you drink it." Kelvin threatened.

Upon hearing that, Prue bit down on the soap harder. Kelvin hit Prue with the belt over and over again. Prue counted in her head and he didn't stop until he got to forty.

"You can spit out the soap, but don't rinse your mouth. Just go get dressed while I call your social worker. When I come back upstairs then you can rinse." Kelvin explained before he exited the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Prue spit out the soap and then headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. She rubbed her burning bottom, and then dressed back into her clothes. Piper stared at Prue, not saying a word.

"Okay. Let's start packing." Prue stated as she picked up Paige from the pack n' play and then helped Phoebe down from the bed. She didn't talk about what happened. She just wanted to forget it.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later Prue, Piper, Phoebe, were Paige are arriving at there third foster home in the three months they've been in foster care. After Vincent left, Prue and Piper were sitting on the couch, Paige was sitting on Piper's lap and Phoebe was sitting on Prue's lap, while their foster parents, Clyde and Joanne Friedman laid out the ground rules.

"Okay you little brats, now that your social worker is gone we need to go over the rules." Clyde said with distain in his voice, clearly indicating that he didn't like them very much. Or at all.

"Number one: Keep the babies in line. We are in charge of clothing you, feeding you, and giving you shelter. We are not raising you. We are just doing this for the extra money." Joanne informed, "If that clear?"

Prue nodded with a smug look, "Crystal."

"Okay. Number two: If you need something ask Stacey. She's our teenage foster child. She's fifteen." Clyde explained, "You are not to ask us for anything. Only ask us if it's a hospital related emergency, like a broken bone or if someone is gravely ill or dying."

Prue sighed softly. She didn't like this. She just wanted her Grams back. This whole situation about her new life still felt like a nightmare that would never end. Some days she was okay, but other days she expected her Grams to walk through the door and apologize for leaving with the promise that she would never leave again.

"Number three: Stay out of our way and you won't get hurt." Joanne warned

"Yes ma'am." Prue responded as she gulped

Joanne nodded, "Good. Now get out of here."

Prue picked up Phoebe and then stood up, Piper did the same with Paige, and then they headed upstairs. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they are greeted by fifteen year old Stacey Cook.

"Hi girls. I'm Stacey. Stacey introduced

"I'm Prue." Prue replied tentatively "And these are my sisters Piper, Phoebe, and Paige."

Stacey smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm two." Phoebe said as she held up two fingers

"Wow! You're so big." Stacey told Phoebe

Piper rolled her eyes, "Not that big. She's still not potty trained."

"That's okay. Maybe your sister's not ready to use the big girl potty yet." Stacey remarked

"She tells Prue when she's peed or pooped. Plus she's turning three at the end of this year." Piper added

Stacey shrugged, "Okay. We'll that's alright. I wasn't potty trained till I was almost four."

"I'm four." Piper stated as she gave a small laugh "And I've been using the potty since I was this many." She holds up two fingers.

"Oh that's funny to you, little miss." Stacey joked as she gently tickled Piper's sides.

Piper laughed and giggled as she held Paige, "Stop…stop."

Prue smiled as she watched the older girl joke around with her little sister. She had missed hearing her sister's laughter. A sound that she hadn't heard in over two months. Then Paige got really squirmy in Piper's arms.

Stacey stop tickling Piper, "I think someone wants down."

"This is Paige. She's almost ten months old." Piper set as she set Paige down on her feet and held the baby's hands. "She can walk a little bit if someone holds her hands, but she's really good at crawling."

"That's cool." Stacey commented

Prue put Phoebe down as the little girl was starting to feel heavy in her arms. She couldn't hold her little sister anymore. Her arms were starting to kill her.

Phoebe immediately put her arms up, "Up! Up!"

"I can't, Pheebs. You're heavy." Prue responded as Phoebe started to cry.

"Come here, Phoebe. I'll carry you." Stacey told the toddler.

Phoebe walked over to Stacey, who picked her up. She rested her head on the teen's shoulder.

"Where's our room?" Prue asked

"Follow me. I'll show you." Stacey said as she turned to lead the four young sisters to their room.

Piper looked at Prue and whispered, "Stacey is nice. I like her."

Prue nodded, "Me too. We'll stick near her. I don't like our foster parents. If I'm not available, I want you to stay close to Stacey."

"I will, Prue." Piper agreed

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

May 29, 1978

A few days later, Clyde was at work and Joanne went into a rampage because the kitchen was a mess, Paige was crying as she fought her nap, and Phoebe was screaming and singing as she ran circles around the house.

"Stacey, Prudence, shut those kids up before I send all of you to bed with dinner later tonight." Joanne threatened from the kitchen where she was drinking wine straight from the bottle. It was only 12:30 pm, but she had a headache from the kids and could't concentrate or think straight.

"Phoebe, come back here. Stop that noise." Stacey called as she and Piper chased after Phoebe

Prue is rocking Paige in her arms, "Shh..Paiger, please go to sleep." She looked over at Stacey struggling with Phoebe, "Phoebe, listen to Stacey and Piper."

Paige continued crying. Prue couldn't figure out what was wrong. It wasn't like Paige to cry unless something was wrong. Prue had just changed Paige's diaper, and Paige had drank a bottle less than an hour ago so she wasn't hungry. The only thing that was wrong was that Paige was exhausted, because she wouldn't go to sleep.

"Come on, Miss Paige. Please go to sleep." Prue begged her baby sister. She started singing that song that her Grams used to sing 'Take me home, country roads' by John Denver "Almost heaven, West Virginia. Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River. Life is old there, older than the trees. Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze. Country roads, take me home. To the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain mama. Take me home, country roads."

Prue stopped singing when she realized that it wasn't working. She shifted Paige in her arms and gently bounced her, "Oh Paige, baby, what's wrong? Why won't you sleep?"

Stacey decided that she would try to switch jobs with Prue. She walked over to the seven year old, "Hey Prue, Phoebe listens to you. You and Piper can wrangle Phoebe. I'll try to get Paige to sleep."

"Uh..Okay." Prue relented as she handed a crying Paige to Stacey

Stacey cradled Paige in her arms, "Oh Prue, she's burning up."

"What? No, that's impossible. I would have felt it." Prue said. She's in denial. She couldn't believe that her sister had a fever and she didn't detect it.

"I'll take Paige upstairs and use the thermometer to take her temperature." Stacey told Prue

Prue nodded, "Okay. Thanks Stacey." She was worried about her baby sister. Paige had never been sick before. She had always been a healthy baby, aside from when she was teething.

Stacey headed upstairs while Prue helped Piper wrangle Phoebe. She didn't bother chasing her toddler sister though.

"Phoebe Gracelynn, stop running and stop yelling." Prue spoke firmly

Phoebe ran over to Prue. She looked up at her sister smiling, "Hi mama."

Piper sighed exhausted and then walked over to Prue.

"Oh Pheebs, you really are mama's little girl. Huh?" Prue asked hypothetically

Phoebe hugged Prue, "Love mama."

"I love you, Prue." Piper added

"You too, Pheebs and Pipa." Prue replied as she hugged Phoebe back.

Stacey returned downstairs holding Paige, who is now only in a diaper. Prue turned to her older foster sister and gave a questioning look.

Stacey looked solemn as she gave a nod, "103.2. Paige needs to go to the hospital."

"I know, but look at Joanne. She's drunk." Prue pointed out "How are we going to get there?"

"I've driven before. I can drive. It's technically illegal, but this is an emergency." Stacey explained

Prue nodded, "Okay. Let's go. I'll grab Paige's car seat. You can grab Phoebe's." She turned to Piper, "Grab your booster seat, Piper." Stacey and Piper both nodded to Prue.

The five girls made it to the hospital safely and upon arriving, Prue rushed in carrying Paige while Stacey was behind her carrying Phoebe on her hip and holding Piper's hand.

"Please, somebody help me. Help my sister. She's sick." Prue begged "She has a fever."

A nurse, Adan Stevens, rushed over and took the baby from the little girl, "What's wrong?"

"She has a fever. 103.2." Stacey spoke up

"What's your sister's name?" Adan asked as he took the baby into a room and then paged a doctor.

Prue took a breath, "Um…Paige Noelle Halliwell. She's nine months. She was born August 2, 1977."

Adan nodded, "Okay thank you." He looked at Stacey, "Are you these kids sister or legal guardian?"

Prue looked up at Stacey with pleading eyes.

Stacey glanced at Prue and then looked at the nurse. She nodded and replied in the affirmative as she spoke in an authoritative tone, "I am. I'm their sister. I'm eighteen. I have guardianship."

"Okay. You can have a seat." Adan told them. "I'm going to give Paige some infant fever reducer and then a doctor will be in soon."

Piper looked up at the nurse, "So my baby sister is going to be okay?"

Adan gave a nod to there little girl, "Yes. She's be fine."

"Take Piper and Phoebe and go sit down. I'm fine standing." Stacey instructed Prue as she set Phoebe down.

Prue took Phoebe's hand, walked over to the two chairs. She sat down, picked up Phoebe, and placed the toddler on her lap.

Piper didn't follow Prue. Instead she looked up at Stacey and lightly tugged on the teen's hand, "Stacey, I want to sit on your lap."

"Okay." Stacey agreed as she walked over to the remaining chair. She sat down and then placed Piper on her lap.

Piper got comfy on her older foster sister's lap and soon fell asleep. She was exhausted from chasing Phoebe around earlier.

A doctor soon walked into the room, "I hear someone's not feeling well. Let's see if I can make this little one feel better."

The doctor, Lula Ibarra, walked over to Paige, "Hey little baby."

Paige coughed. She was shivering.

"Is my sister cold?" Prue asked concerned

Lula shook her head, "No, that's just the body's way of fighting off a cold."

Prue nodded, "Okay."

"You guys did the right thing taking off the little one's clothes. Her body needs to cool off." Lula explained

"Thank you." Stacey replied

Lula examined Paige and did a full check-up. She spoke, "It appears that little miss here just has the flu. She'll be fine. Take her home, give her a cold bath, and keep her in light clothes. She was already given baby Tylenol, but she'll need more in four-six hours."

"Thank you, Doc. Is there anything else?" Stacey questioned

"Yes, your sister is a little congested. You should rub some baby Vicks on her chest." Lula explained

Stacey gave a nod, "Okay. So I can take baby sister home?"

"As soon as you sign a release form, yes." Lula assured

"Uh…okay. I can do that." Stacey said.

After leaving the hospital and getting back in the car, Stacey was driving to the drug store when she heard Prue's voice.

"Thank you for doing this, Stacey." Prue spoke gratefully

"Of course. It's no problem. That's what big sisters are for." Stacey told Prue

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

\- A year later -

May 1, 1979

Eight year old Prue, five year old Piper, three year old Phoebe, and twenty-one month old Paige were removed from Joanne and Clyde Friedman's house for neglect. As well as sixteen year old Stacey Cook. The four sisters are sad about this because they grew attached to Stacey. She was like their big sister. Although something even more unfortunate is that the Halliwell sisters were assigned a new caseworker, Ana Ross, who couldn't place them together and separated them. Prue and Piper in one foster home and Phoebe and Paige in another. Phoebe and Paige were lucky compared to Piper and Prue though.

Prue and Piper were placed with a lesbian couple Gabriela and Samantha Osborne-Conley, who have a teenage son, Malakai. Gabriela and Samantha fostered Malakai when he was seven and adopted him three years later. He's now fifteen years old.

During the first day that Prue and Piper were in the Osborne-Conley house, Prue and Piper were in their room playing by themselves when Malakai walked in.

"Hey, do you two mind if I play with you?" Malakai asked

Prue looked up at him, "Why?" It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but she still had to question his motives for the sake of her sisters.

"I want you two to feel welcomed. I know what it's like to be a foster kid. Eight years ago I was in your situation." Malakai explained

Prue gave a nod, "Okay."

Malakai smiled softly and sat down next to Piper and Prue, "So what do you want to play?"

"Can we play hide and seek?" Piper wondered as she looked at him with big hopeful eyes, "Please Kai?" Kai was his nickname.

"Of course, Piper." Malakai replied as he gave a smile, "I'll count first. You and Prue hide."

Piper smiled happily and then dragged Prue away to go hide. Little did they know that Malakai had ulterior motives.

Meanwhile with Phoebe and Paige, who were placed with a childless couple, Leanna and Edmund Hines. Edmund had to leave for work shortly after the two toddlers were dropped off, and Leanna had taken the two girls to the park. Paige had fun running around and being pushed in the baby swing, but Phoebe was not happy. She sat at the top of the slide sulking as she said 'mama' over and over again.

"Phoebe, please come down from the top of the slide." Leanna begged, "I'll get you ice cream on the way home if you come down."

"I. Want. Mama." Phoebe said

Leanna sighed as she carried Paige on her hip, "I know you miss your mama, kiddo, but I can't do anything about that right now. Tomorrow I can call your social worker and find out when you are scheduled to have a visit with your mom. Okay?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I! Want! Mama!" The woman didn't understand who Phoebe was talking about. 'Mama' wasn't really her mother. 'Mama' was Prue.

"Phoebe, please. There's nothing I can do about that right now." Leanna explained, "I know you want your mama, but we really need to get home. Your little sister needs to take her nap. Please, just go down the slide."

"MAMA!" Phoebe cried. She didn't understand why Prue wasn't running to her side. She didn't understand why Prue wasn't with her. All she wanted was Prue.

Leanna gave up, "Okay. I'm going to call your social worker." She took out her phone and called Ana.

Back at the Osborne-Conley residence, Gabriela was working on lunch while listening to the sound of laughing and giggling which made her smile. She was glad that the girls were getting along with Malakai. Then suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello. This is Gabriela Osborne-Conley, how may I help you?" Gabriela spoke into her phone.

"Yes, this is Ana Ross." Ana said

Gabriela held her breath hoping that the girls weren't being moved already, "Oh hi Ana, what's this about?"

"I'm with the foster mother of Prue and Piper's sisters Phoebe and Paige. She's having a bit of trouble with one of the girls. Phoebe, who keeps asking for her mom, and since the girls' biological mother is dead I'm thinking that she's asking for Prue." Ana explained

"Okay I'll give Prue the phone." Gabriela replied as she headed upstairs. She knocked on the door before walking in, "Prue, the phone's for you."

Prue looked up at her foster mother, "Who is it?" She took the phone, "Hello?"

"Mama!" Was what Prue heard over the phone

Prue furrowed her eyebrows confused, "Phoebe, what…are you okay?"

"I miss you, mama." Phoebe stated

"I miss you too, baby, but this is temporary. I promise. I need you to listen to your foster parents okay?" Prue told her little sister

Prue heard Phoebe's little voice, "Kay mama. Love you."

"You're my little sunshine, Phoebe." Prue responded with a smile even though she couldn't see her little sister. It pained her to be away from Phoebe and Paige, but she didn't have a choice.


	8. Chapter 8

May 2, 1979

The next day when Malakai returned home from school he surprised his foster sisters with presents. He had told his moms that he wanted to walk home from school today, and on the way home he stopped at the shoppes to buy something for Prue and something for Piper.

"Prue! Piper!" Malakai called, "I got you a present."

Prue and Piper came running to their older foster brother, curious as to what he got them. Now of their foster parents had bought them something before. The last person to buy them something other than their Grams was Stacey, and that was a year ago.

"What is it?" Piper wondered

"For you, Little Chef, I got an easy bake oven." Malakai said as he handed her the box. Then he turned to Prue, "And for Miss Independent, I got a cash register." He handed Prue the box with the kids cash register. "You two can play bakery together."

Prue and Piper both smiled, "Thank you Kai." Piper hugged him tightly, but Prue was okay with just saying thank you.

"No problem. I'm your for now brother, and I want you to feel welcomed in this home for however long you are here for." Malakai explained as he hugged Piper back.

Prue nodded, "Okay Kai."

"Alright I have to do my homework, but when I'm done would you two like to play tickle monster?" Malakai questioned

"Sure." Prue replied with a shrug. She didn't know what tickle monster was, but Malakai had been nice so far. She had no reason not to trust him.

Malakai took Prue's hand and kissed it like a gentleman. He took Piper's hand and kissed it too. Then he headed upstairs to his bedroom so he could do his homework.

"Kai is really nice." Piper told Prue, "I like him."

"I like him too, but I miss Phoebe and Paige." Prue replied

Piper nodded, "Me too."

Meanwhile at the Hines residence, Leanna is in the kitchen cooking dinner while Edmund plays with Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe is starting to think that since Prue isn't there it's her job to take care of Paige, but Paige is having none of it. She still wants Mama Prue.

"Eddie, I'm the mommy." Phoebe said as she hugged Paige.

Paige squirmed, "No. Want Mama!" She didn't understand where Prue was and why she wasn't there taking care of her and Phoebe.

"I'm the Mama now." Phoebe replied

"No!" Paige cried

Edmund spoke up, "Um Phoebe, you don't have to take care of your sister."

"But Mama did." Phoebe stated, talking about Prue.

Edmund gave a nod, "I know, but it's not your job. You're just a little girl. Taking care of you and Paige is mine and Leanna's job. Okay?"

"Play baby." Paige exclaimed as she picked up a baby doll and practically shoved it into Phoebe's lap.

"Okay. I'll play baby with you, Paigy." Phoebe agreed, completely forgetting about Edmund's statement and question.

Back with Prue and Piper, they were playing tickle monster with Malakai. He was tickling them endlessly and Prue and Piper were laughing so hard that their sides hurt. They could barely breathe.

"Stop. Stop, Kai, please." Piper rasped out

"No more, Kai." Prue added as she was trying to stop laughing to catch her breath.

Malakai smiled as he stopped, "Okay. I'll give you both a reprieve. For now."

Prue and Piper were all smiles as they laid on their backs and caught their breath. They loved playing with Malakai.

"Kids! Dinner!" Samantha called from downstairs.

Malakai looked at Prue and Piper, "Race you?"

"Okay." Prue and Piper agreed.

Malakai gave the two sisters a five second head start and then raced them down the stairs. He still let Prue and Piper win and Prue let Piper win, so ultimately Piper won.

Upon arriving downstairs, Malakai got dinner for himself and his moms helped Piper and Prue get plates of food. When everyone was sitting at the table ready for dinner, Malakai, Prue, and Piper kept looking at each other and giggling.

"It looks like a few someones are getting alone and having fun." Gabriela observed

Prue nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

"You don't have to call me 'ma'am, Prue." Gabriela informed "Gabby is perfectly okay. Actually I prefer it."

"Okay." Prue replied

Samantha smiled, "So how was school today, kids?"

"Good." Was all Malakai said. He was a teenager. He didn't want to talk to his parents about school.

Prue nodded and agreed with Malakai. She didn't want to talk about school, but for a completely different reason.

"It was awesome! I love school!" Piper exclaimed, "I'm the only one in my class that can read."

"That's great, Piper." Samantha praised

Prue looked lost in thought as she pushed her food around on her plate.

"I just don't like recess." Piper added

Gabriela looked puzzled, "What not?"

"Piper!" Prue warned

"Sorry Prue." Piper apologized as she put her head down

Gabriela looked at the older girl, "Prue, what was Piper going to tell us about recess?"

Prue shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I'm done eating." She stood up from the table and then took Piper's hand, "Come on, Piper. Let's go."

Samantha and Gabriela sighed as they shared a look with each other.

"I'll try and find out, Moms." Malakai spoke

"Thanks, bud." Samantha replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

May 21, 1979

A few weeks later, Malakai has gained the full trust of Prue and Piper. A few back rubs at night and tickle monster games. The two little girls couldn't have known that he was grooming them. He had them right where he wanted them. Malakai was in their room playing tickle monster, but this time it was just Prue. His mothers had taken Piper to the doctor because she was sick and running a high fever. It was most likely an infection of some kind. At least that's Samantha had speculated. She's a nurse.

While playing the tickling game, Malakai's hand touched Prue's inner thigh in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Kai!" Prue exclaimed "No!" She thought, 'What is he doing?' She didn't understand.

Malakai pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry, Prue, but you are just going to have to get used to this. This is the way things are going to be from now on. You'll do whatever I want, and let me do whatever I want to you otherwise I'll do what I want to Piper."

"No. Please don't hurt my little sister." Prue begged. She would do anything as long as Piper didn't get hurt, and as long as she didn't know, "Don't tell Piper."

Malakai gave a smile, "I guess you and I have an agreement."

"It would seem so." Prue replied. She wasn't thrilled about it, but she was happy that Piper would be safe and would never know about the deal that she had made with the 'Devil'.

Little did Prue know that Malakai lying through his teeth. He would do the same to Piper no matter what Prue said or what she did and let him do. This wasn't about blackmail. It was about asserting her power and dominance. It was about showing that he wasn't a victim of his past.

This wasn't his moms' fault. Sometimes you can do everything right as a parent and still fail. Sometimes a traumatic past is just too overbearing and can't be overcome with therapy. Sometimes the childhood you lived in your formative years can shape you even if you did get rescued and received therapy at a young age.

At the Hines residence, when Edmund returned home from work. He walked into the front door and was greeted by two little girls. Paige and Phoebe ran and hugged. The two girls had grown to love him and made so much progress in the last few weeks. The only thing they still needed to work on was the 'mama' thing. They still referred to Prue as 'mama'.

"Daddy!" Phoebe and Paige exclaimed as they ran and hugged him.

Edmund picked up the little girls and hugged them close, "Hi princesses."

"Daddy, Lee taked me and Pai to the park today." Phoebe said

"Oh is that so? That must have been fun." Edmund replied

Phoebe nodded, "We got ice cream too."

"Ice cream? Wow aren't you lucky." Edmund said

Edmund walked into the kitchen while carrying Phoebe and Paige. He greeted his wife and kissed her, "Hey love."

"Hi Babe." Leanne smiled as she kissed her husband back.

"How'd it go with the girls today?" Edmund asked "I heard you guys went to the park."

Leanne nodded, "Yeah. I was trying to tire them out, but they still didn't nap today."

Phoebe and Paige have been on a nap strike since being separated from Prue and Piper. Paige can't sleep unless Prue sings 'Take me home, country roads' by John Denver. Phoebe was just being stubborn. She just didn't want to sleep without Prue. She didn't need Prue to go to sleep like Paige did.

"I'm sorry." Edmund apologized

"Not your fault, my love." Leanne told him

Edmund nodded, "I know, but I still feel bad."

Later that night at the Osborne-Conley residence, Malakai came into the room that Prue and Piper shared. He woke up the two innocent sleeping girls. One that already knew what he was going to do, and the other that was completely clueless.

"Piper, Prue, wake up." Malakai urged

Prue jolted awake and Piper rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What is it, Kai?" Piper asked cluelessly

"We're going to play a game." Malakai said

Piper smiled, "A game. What game?"

"It's called house." Malakai said "We have to take off all our clothes and lay down in bed together."

Prue glared at the teen with a look that said 'you promised.'.

"I don't know about that game." Piper said skeptically, "My Mommy and Grams told me that my body is private. For me only."

Malakai nodded, "That's true, but this is different. I love you and Prue. Plus you need to do something for me because of everything I've been doing for you."

"Uh..I guess." Piper replied unsure.

"Well do it." Prue seethed.

Piper gave a nod, "Okay Kai." She agreed to the game because of her big sister. Prue was older and smarter than Piper. She trusted Prue with her life. If Prue thought something was okay, then it must be. Little did Piper know, how wrong she would be.

Malakai smiled, "Let's get started."

Thirty minutes later when Malakai left, Prue was glaring at him angrily and Piper was crying. She didn't understand why Prue had let him do that to her. To them.

"Why did you let him do that, Sissy?" Piper asked through tears as she sniffled

"It wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to hurt you." Prue replied as she pulled Piper into her arms, "He promised that he wouldn't hurt you. That you would never know, but he lied. I'm so sorry, Pipa."

Piper sniffled, "It's okay, Sissy."

Prue shook her head, "No, it's not. I shouldn't have trusted him. I promise I'll get us out of this house."

"It wouldn't be so bad if Kai wasn't here." Piper admitted, "Sammy and Gabby are nice."

Prue sighed, "Yeah. They are."

"I love you, Sissy." Piper uttered

"Yeah ditto." Prue added

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday, May 28, 1979

A week later, Ana Ross was heading to pay a visit to the Osborne-Conley house. It was time for her to do her monthly check up on Prue and Piper. She'd checked on Phoebe and Paige yesterday, and they were both flourishing and adjusting well to their foster parents. They were even calling Edmund 'daddy'.

Ana had high hopes that Prue and Piper would thrive in the Osborne-Conley home, because Gabriela and Samantha had successfully fostered and adopted Malakai. Plus they had fostered dozens of kids before and after adopting him. They had never had any problems. Little does she know, that she's about to have a bomb dropped on her.

Upon arriving at the Osborne-Conley residence, Ana walked up to the house and knocked on the door. She shifted her weight on her feet as she waited for the door to be answered.

"Ana." Gabriela said as she answered the door, "What brings you here?"

Gabriela was a little nervous that Prue and Piper would be getting taken away. It happened before and for no apparent reason. She and Samantha had a little girl that they cared for eight months and who they had plans to adopt, but shortly before the adoption the little girl was taken away.

"Just coming to check in on Prue and Piper." Ana replied

Gabriela nodded as felt a weight lift off of her shoulders and she let Ana in, "The girls are doing great. Kai has been so welcoming to them. The three of them get along great."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ana stated, "Could I speak with Prue and Piper? I have a few questions I'd like to ask them."

"Of course." Gabriela agreed. She knew how the monthly visits went. She was no stranger to them.

Gabriela called the sisters downstairs and when they came down to the living room, Gabriela left the room to give Ana and the two sisters some privacy.

"How are Phoebe and Paige?" Prue asked as she sat down on the couch.

"They are doing great. I just saw them yesterday." Ana informed

Prue nodded, "When can I see them?" She missed her baby sisters terribly. She had never been away from them. It was hard on her. She couldn't imagine how hard it was on Phoebe and Paige. 'How are they coping?' She wondered. She had only talked to Phoebe on the phone that one time.

"We don't want to set them back in the progress that they have made." Ana explained, "They are adjusting well to the family that they are in. Their foster parents are wonderful to them. They both love them."

Prue sighed as she looked down, "Okay." This made her sad. She really wanted to see her sisters and make sure that they were okay.

"I really want to know about how you and Piper are doing here." Ana spoke

"We're fine." Piper mumbled as she was looking down.

Ana put her hand under Piper's chin to force her to look up, "Piper..."

Piper looked over at her big sister desperately. She was scared to tell the truth. She was afraid that Malakai would hurt Prue if she told.

"We can't tell you." Prue told Ana

"What can't you tell me?" Ana questioned. She was concerned about the welfare of the sisters. It was evident that something was wrong from the way Piper said that they were fine.

Prue looked away, "Kai..." She shook her head, "No, I can't."

"What about Kai?" Ana inquired

"He said that he'd hurt Piper if I told anyone." Prue stated.

Prue couldn't let Piper get hurt. She had promised her mother and her grandmother that she would take care of her sisters. It was killing her that she couldn't be with Phoebe and Paige to take care of them, but she also didn't want them anywhere near Malakai. She was glad that they were safe in their foster home. That brought Prue at least some comfort.

Ana looked Prue directly in the eyes, "I won't let that happen. Remember what my job is? It's my job to look out for you and your sisters. Make sure that the homes you are in are safe."

Prue sighed, "He was nice at first. He bought us toys, and tickle monster seemed so harmless but then he started hurting me. Kai...he comes in my room at night and forces me to play house with him. He sticks his penis inside me."

"Prue, you tried this before with Alec and Jasper. I didn't work then, and it's not going to work now." Ana responded to Prue's accusation. She didn't understand why Prue was doing this again.

"I'm telling the true." Prue insisted

Ana ran a hand through her hair as she sighed, "Why should I believe you, Prue? You tried to get Piper to accuse Jasper and Alec of being inappropriate with her?"

"It's true." Piper added, "Malakai comes into my room every night and hurts me. He puts his thing inside me. He told me that he'd hurt Prue too if I told anyone."

"Oh my gosh." Ana uttered "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Prue. I'm getting you and Piper out of here today."

Prue gave a grateful smile, "Thank you."

"Will you reunite us with Phoebe and Paige?" Piper asked

"I'll try my best, but to do that I'll have to move them. The foster home they are in isn't licensed for kids older than five." Ana explained

Piper looked down sadly, "Oh."

"Then do that!" Prue half-yelled "I want my sisters with me. I have a responsibility. I have a promise to keep."

Ana nodded, "Okay. I will." She hated that she was going to have to uproot Phoebe and Paige, but she knew that it would be best for the four sisters to be together.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

After removing Prue and Piper from their foster home and taking them to the hospital for an examination, Ana took the sisters to the police station to report the sexual abuse that Malakai had done to them. However the police were of little help. The two sisters were told that there wasn't much the police could do to get them justice, because there was no evidence. Plus Malakai was a minor. Only fifteen years old. Coupled with the fact that they had only just told their social worker made it a little hard to collaborate their story.

Even after reporting what their foster brother did to them to the police, nothing ever happened to Malakai. However after lots of therapy Prue and Piper are recovering from his abuse. They aren't really thriving, because what Malakai did to them is irreversible. Because of what he did, Prue and Piper will never be the same. Especially Prue, but she pretends that she is. She has to be strong for her younger siblings. She has to make sure that they are safe, loved, and happy.

It's now two years later. December 20, 1981. Ten year old Prue, seven year old Piper, five year old Phoebe, and three year old Paige have finally landed in a good home again. It's their fifteenth foster home: the home of Kristopher and Jacqueline McGee. They have been living there for six months and the family is planning on adopting them. They'll even gain a seventeen year old brother, Kenneth and a thirteen year old sister, Kimberly. Kenneth is nothing like Malakai. He loves them and he protects them. He's actually over protective of his new younger sisters. Kimberly loves her new sisters too. She dotes on them. She loves playing with them and talking with them, but most importantly she loves not being the youngest anymore. For the first time in a long time, Prue feels like she can relax. She actually feels happy, like really truly happy.

It's five days until Christmas and day by day, the Halliwell sisters have been watching the Christmas presents pile up under the tree. Presents for them too. Paige had never seen so many presents. Especially ones for her. Phoebe can't remember having so many presents that were for her, Piper is just in awe, and Prue is in tears by how much her new family loves her and her sisters. She feels so happy and blessed, but she also feels guilty because of the fact that their are other kids in foster care who don't have families. Kids like Stacey who deserve a family of their own.

It's the eve of Christmas eve, Prue was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was staring at all the presents under the tree. It was late at night, so Phoebe and Paige were already asleep. Piper was sitting in bed reading a book.

"Hey Prue, what's wrong?" Kenneth asked as he sat down beside his sister on the couch.

"This feels so wrong." Prue said as she shook her head, "All these presents when there's so many without." She blinked her eyes and felt a few tears spill out. She'd cried so much in the last week that she couldn't really cry anymore.

Kenneth pulled Prue close so that she could lay her head on his lap. He stroked her head as he played with her hair, "Oh Prue, you have such a good heart. I'm sorry that you had to go through so much hardship in your young life, but I promise that's over now. You are safe, and you are loved. You are so very loved." He paused at took a breathe, "You know there's this quote by Walt Disney that I love. It says, 'If you can dream it, do it.'. You are going to do amazing things in your life, Prue. You don't have to wait until you're all grown up to help others."

"I don't?" Prue wondered as she turned her head and looked up at her brother.

Kenneth shook his head, "No, you don't. You can help as the ten year old that you are now. You can donate toys that you don't play with anymore and clothes that you don't wear anymore."

Prue smiled, "I like that. Can I donate half of my presents to kids in foster care?"

"Well you'll have to ask mom and dad, but I can't see a reason why they'd say no." Kenneth explained

Prue bit her lip nervously, "Um...Kenny? Will you tell me a story?"

Kenneth nodded, "Of course." He started the story, "Once upon a time, my parents took in four sisters who were desperately in need of a home..."

"Hey, this is about my sisters and I." Prue called out

"Yeah." Kenneth told her and then started the story again, "The two youngest sisters were very tentative to trust and clung to their oldest sisters, while the oldest two sisters were very guarded and kept to themselves. The oldest sister wouldn't leave any of her sisters alone for the longest time. She was like a little mother to them."

Prue gave a smile, "That's why mom started calling me 'little mama'."

"Mhm-hmm." Kenneth agreed as he continued telling the story.

By the time the story was over, Prue was fast asleep on Kenneth's lap. He carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs. When he tucked Prue into bed, he gave her a gentle kiss and then whispered 'goodnight'.

* * *

So I know that only Prue was in this chapter, but I felt that I needed to give her a little reprieve from being so responsible. Plus I wanted to give you a little more insight into her character outside of taking care of her sisters.

Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

December 28, 1979

Prue woke up completely disoriented, without any knowledge of where she was and any memory of how she got there. As she looked around at the white walks, she realised that she was in the hospital.

"Where...where's my mom and dad?" Prue asked weakly

The nurse in the room rushed over to the girl's side, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. There was a car accident. Your mom and dad died instantly."

Prue blinked sadly, "Where are my siblings? Where are Kenny, Kimmy, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige?"

"They're fine." The nurse assured Prue, "Kenneth and Kimberly have concussions and whiplash, so does Piper as well as broken ribs, just like you. Phoebe and Paige are fine. A little traumatized, but physically, they are unharmed."

"Where are Phoebe and Paige? I want to see them." Prue uttered

The nurse shook her head, "No. Not just yet. You need to rest."

Prue sighed softly as she leaned her head further back. 'Not this again.' She thought. She hated being separated from her sisters, and now she was separated from all three. She couldn't see Phoebe and Paige, and she couldn't see Piper either. 'When will this end?' She wondered. She just wanted to be safe and happy. Why couldn't she ever be happy? She had lost yet another family. Another set of parents.

Meanwhile in the hospital day care with Phoebe and Paige. Due to the fact that they didn't have concussions, Phoebe and Paige were able to remember exactly what happened and that their mommy and daddy were dead. Yes, Jacqueline had been 'mommy', because Prue was still 'mama'. They had been on the way to the courthouse for their adoption, when a big rig truck crashed into their car. Jacqueline and Kristopher had died on impact.

The two little girls were huddled into a corner as Phoebe was holding her little sister close. Whenever one of the workers would get close to them to ask if they needed anything or if they wanted to play with some toys, Paige would shriek and Phoebe would say 'please don't come near us.'

The workers felt bad for the two little girls, but they didn't know what to do. They weren't child therapists. They weren't equipped to deal with traumatized children.

Just as Paige had fallen asleep, Ana came to pick up the two little girl. She explained to the workers that she was the Halliwell sisters social worker, and that she was here for Phoebe and Paige. Upon being let in, Ana walked over to Phoebe and Paige, and squatted down so that she could be eye to eye with Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe, it's time to go." Ana told the five year old

Phoebe shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving without Mama."

Ana sighed as she thought, 'Oh, not this again.' She spoke, "Phoebe, Prue's not going to be able to leave the hospital for a couple months. You and Paige can't stay here that long. Okay?"

"No. Not okay." Phoebe replied as she woke up Paige and whispered, "Ana's trying to take us away again. Run, Paigy. Go find Mama."

Paige jolted awake and bolted for the door. However she was caught by one of the workers, at which point she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"LET ME GO! I WANT MAMA!" Paige screamed. Her face started turning red from screaming.

"Put my sister down!" Phoebe yelled. She tried to run over and help Paige, but Ana caught her. She kicked and squirmed as Ana carried her over to the door.

Ana thanked the worker for catching Paige. She set Phoebe down and held the five year old's hand tightly as she took three year old Paige from the worker that had been holding her.

As Ana headed towards the hospital's exit and entrance, Phoebe and Paige started asking if they could see 'Mama' and 'Pipa'. Ana had to make a judgment call, and she knew that if she let the girls see Prue and Piper, she would never get them out of there and so she said no.

After getting the girls in the car and starting the drive to the foster home that agreed to take in Phoebe and Paige, Ana knew that this would be a worse experience for the foster family than the one that took Phoebe and Paige in two years ago. And she still felt bad for that family, but the girls were younger than. They had been easier to sway. Now they were older and more attached to 'Mama Prue'. This separation was harder on them and wouldn't be pleasant for their foster family, because not only were Phoebe and Paige separated from their older sisters, but they were also grieving the loss of the family that was going to adopt all four sisters. Adoptions of large sibling groups doesn't happen very often, even when they are young.

Upon arriving at the foster home, Ana parked the car and walked Phoebe and Paige up to the door. Before she could even knock, the door swung open. In the doorway stood a very happy young woman, just twenty-one years old. Her husband was at work. He was young too at twenty-two years old.

The woman looked at the five year old first, "You must be Phoebe." Then she turned her attention to the three year old, "And you must be Paige."

Paige smiled, but Phoebe didn't smile. She just crossed her arms and asked, "Yeah. What do you care?"

"I'm Sadie. I'm so glad to have you and your sister staying with me for awhile." Sadie told Phoebe.

"Don't get any ideas about adopting us." Phoebe said, "We already have a mama, and we're not getting adopted without her and our sister Piper."

Sadie nodded. Ana had mentioned that the two sisters were very attached to their older sisters Prue and Piper, but she never imagined how abrasive a five year old could be. Soon crying was heard from inside the house.

"You have baby?" Paige wondered

"Yeah. I have one year old twins, who I adopted from my cousin." Sadie informed, "Would you like to come in and meet them?"

Phoebe shook her head, but Paige nodded and grabbed her older sister's hand to pull her inside.

Ana thanked Sadie for taking the girls, and then left once Sadie had closed the front door. 'I hope they'll be okay.' Ana thought as she got into her car and then drove away.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Paige was up before Phoebe. Paige wasn't normally an early riser, but every once in a she did. She didn't sleep well because of Prue not being with her, so she ventured downstairs where she heard the sounds of babies babbling.

As Paige headed downstairs, she thought about how 'Mama Prue' told her to listen to Piper in her absence, but Prue never said anything about listening to Phoebe if both Prue and Piper were separated from them. Paige didn't think it would be a big deal if she left the bedroom that she and Phoebe had slept in.

"Oh good morning Paige." Sadie greeted as she looked up at the toddler.

"Hi." Paige mumbled. She kissed the babies' heads, "Good morning Seren and Levy." The babies' names were Leven and Serenity.

Paige may be two years older than the babies, but she has always been such as sweetheart. She is kind to everyone, especially babies.

At the hospital with Prue and Piper, Prue had to be sedated because she was freaking out without her sisters. She wasn't used to being separated from her sisters, and furthermore, she didn't like it. Piper was in her room sleeping peacefully, while heavily sedated with pain meds. Kenneth and Kimberly were in a lot of pain, and the pain made it so that they couldn't sleep. Kenneth wanted to tough it out. He wanted to be in control of his faculties in case one of his sisters needed him. He felt that as the big brother and the oldest, it was his duty to look out for them, now that their parents were gone in the blind of one eye. Kimberly, however, was so miserable and in so much pain that she had to call the doctor to ask for pain meds.

"How can I help you?" The doctor asked as she walked into the room

"Pain." Was the only word that Kimberly uttered as she thought, 'I want my mommy.'

The doctor nodded, "Okay. I can give you a little bit more of the pain med."

"Where's my family?" Kimberly asked through a painful, laboured breath

The doctor shook her head, "Your parents died on impact. Your brother and two of your sisters are in the hospital. The youngest two sisters are fine. They went to a new foster home."

"I want to see Prue and Piper." Kimberly said

"Not quite yet." The doctor replied

Kimberly insisted, "They need me."

"You need more time to recover. Your injuries are more extensive than theirs."

Kimberly sighed as she just admitted defeat. With parents were dead and her whole family was split apart, she knew that her sisters needed her, but there wasn't anything that she could do. The pain was unbearable. Even trying to sit up hurt. Probably because of the broken ribs that the doctor said she had. Her head was also throbbing from her concussion, but it didn't affect her short-term memory. Just her long-term memories. Things from life before her sisters.

'Could this day get any worse?' Kimberly thought, 'Yesterday was supposed to be adoption day for Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They were supposed to have a forever family. What would happen to them now? What would happen to her and Kenny?'

Kristopher and Jacqueline McGee were on the older side when Kenneth and Kimberly were born. There were no grandparents to take Kimberly or Kenneth in. Jacqueline only have one sister and she was bat-shit crazy. Kristopher had two older sisters, but they were in their seventies and living in retirement homes. Kimberly and Kenneth were orphans now. They had no one except each other and the four girls that they had called their sisters for a year.

Meanwhile at the Galvan residence, upstairs with Phoebe, she woke up and looked around to find Paige gone. She started to freak out thinking that she had already failed the mental promise she had made to Prue. The promise to protect Paige and take care of her just as Prue had always taken care of them, and she intended on keeping that promise just as Prue always had.

Phoebe ran quickly down the stairs where she found Paige sitting and laughing as she played with their foster mother and her baby twins. Phoebe gave a sigh of relief as she rushed over to her baby sister, hugging her tightly.

"Paigy, if you run off without telling me I can't keep my promise to Mama. I can't protect you."

Paige gave a nod as she hugged Phoebe back, nuzzling her head into her older sister's neck. "Sorry, Phee."

"It's okay. I'm glad you're safe." Phoebe replied as she hugged her baby sister.

"Come play with me and the babies, Phee." Paige urged

Phoebe smiled, "Okay."

"Good morning, Phoebe." Sadie greeted, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." Phoebe grumbled.

Phoebe wasn't in the mood for small talk or getting to know her new foster parents. As soon as Prue and Piper were better, she and Paige would be moved to a new foster home where all of them would be together. Getting comfortable here in this foster house isn't worth the heartache.

"Well Paige already ate, but would you like something to eat." Sadie offered

Phoebe shrugged, "I guess. How about some eggs and a glass of milk."

Sadie smiled, "Okay. Coming right up." She got up and headed into the kitchen.

"This is Serenity." Paige introduced Phoebe to the girl baby. Then she pointed out the boy baby, "And this is Leven."

"Nice to meet you Serenity and Leven." Phoebe said as she picked up some baby stacking rings and played with Paige and her baby foster siblings.

This wasn't what Phoebe wanted to be doing, but if it made Paige happy she would do it. She would do anything to make Paige happy in Prue's absence. The separation from Prue was hard enough on Phoebe, which meant it's probably harder on Paige for Prue is the only real mother that she has even known.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

Later that afternoon at the hospital, Piper was sleeping in her room, because you know that when you're in the hospital you don't keep normal sleeping hours. Suddenly something woke Piper from her slumber. Her eyes were still closed, but she heard a familiar voice whispering in her ear.

Piper opened her eyes to see who was in her room, and looking over to the side of her bed she spotted Kimberly sitting in a wheelchair. A big smile appeared on her face as she grinned from ear to ear, still numbed up from her pain med dosage three hours ago.

"Kimmy!" Piper exclaimed

Kimberly smiled, "Hi Pip. I'm not supposed to be here, but I just had to see you. I missed you." She couldn't not see her little sister.

"What happened to Mommy and Daddy?"

Piper didn't know where her mommy and daddy were, and why they weren't there by her side. She knows how much they love her, and that they would move heaven and hell to be with her and her sisters.

Kimberly sighed as she shook her head, "They...they didn't survive the accident."

Piper frowned. This seemed all to familiar to her, as her mind flashed back to when her Grams had died after tumbling down the stairs three years ago.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly inquired as she ran her hand through Piper's hair.

"What's...what's going to happen to us?" Piper wondered as she bit her lip

"I don't know, but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that wherever they send us it's together." Kimberly promised

Piper gave a small nod, "Okay."

Kimberly grabbed Piper's hand and kissed it, "I love you, but I should get going. I'm really not supposed to be here, but I'll see you again as soon as I can." She loved spending time with her sister and she wanted to stay, but she didn't want to get caught by one of the nurses or one of the doctors.

"Bye Kimmy. I love you too." Piper uttered as Kimberly was rushing out of the room back to her own room.

Meanwhile in the next room over, Prue was having a fit. She knew where Piper was and that she was safe, but she is demanding that her younger sisters Phoebe and Paige are brought to her. Nothing the doctors try seems to have any effect at calming her, she just keeps saying that she needs to see her baby sister.

In the hallway, Kenneth was as determined as ever to get better as fast as he could. He was walking a lap with a nurse when he walked past Prue and Piper's rooms and heard Prue's screams. He immediately pulled away from the nurse to get to his little sister, ripping out his IV in the process.

The nurse tried to protest and pull him back, but it was too late. Kenneth was already storming into Prue's room, rushing over to his sister and gently pulling her into a hug. They were both still injured and had stitches in them. He didn't want to hurt his sister or rip out her stitches. He didn't really care about hurting himself or ripping out his own stitches. He would do anything for any of his sisters. He loves all of them, but he has a special relationship with Prue, just like the one that Kimberly has with Piper.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay, kiddo. I'm here. I'm here."

Prue weakly wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head against his chest.

"I know you want to cry. Just let it out."

"I...I don't understand why they won't let me see Phoebe and Paige." Prue cried out, "I feel like I've lost them just like we lost Mom and Dad."

"I know, but you'll see them again. You just have to focus on getting better." Kenneth told her, "When I get out of here, I'll find out how they are doing and if they are safe. I promise."

"Okay. Thank you, Kenny."

Kenneth swallowed, feeling his heart break for all the loss that his little sister has endured, "Of course. That's what big brothers are for, because it's true. You're my sister and I love you."

"Yeah ditto." Prue agreed

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

P.s Sorry for the long wait and sorry that the chapter is kind of short.

Let me know if you still like this story, because I might discontinue it as I'm kind of running out of ideas and it's just making me depressed from all the tragedy.


End file.
